Back to Gaea... For now or for good
by bloodstar33
Summary: Right now I'm editing chapters and I MIGHT put up chapter 7...if i have at least 10 reviews... come on it not that big a thing to ask for! Anyways this is a V/H fic ^-^
1. Prologue

Back To Gaea… For Now Or For Good?

Disclaimer:  Me no own Escaflowne… Me REALLY wish I did, but then if I did, I would be writing a second series and not a fanfic now wouldn't I? That and I would be very rich. I get no money from writing this, it's just to amuse people! YOU HOLD NOTHING AGAINST ME!!!!

Prologue 

-"Hitomi!" 

Hitomi sat up and saw Yukari coming towards her. She waved once at Yukari, and then collapsed in the grass again… to stare at the sky. Yukari ran over and sat down beside Hitomi.

-"So… whatcha doin?" Yukari asked.

-"Just staring at the stars."

-"Aren't you cold? I'm surprised you haven't caught a cold yet… you've come out here every night for the last three years."

'Three years? Is that all it's been… It seems like its been so much longer since I left Gaea and Van…I miss him so much…'

-"Hello? Earth to Hitomi… you were lost in your thoughts again weren't you."

Hitomi nodded. Then decided to change the path of the conversation.

-"Hey Yukari… I just heard a rumor around school that you're engaged to Amano now."

Yukari blushed and Hitomi just laughed. Yukari had told Hitomi exactly that about a month ago.

-"Hey don't it so bad Yukari. At least it took a month to get out."

-"Yeah…"

Just then Yukari saw Amano at the other end of the track field. She got up and waved to him.

-"I'll see you tomorrow k Hitomi?"

-"Bye Yukari."

-"Bye!"

With that Yukari dashed off to meet Amano. Hitomi got up and walked off in the direction of her house.

'I didn't want to tell Yukari, but I was at the track to skip a blind date…One of mother's stupid friend's sons.'

She sighed. She knew her mother was going to be really upset with her. Oh well, she'd talk her way out of it somehow. Hitomi opened the door to see her mother standing in the doorway.

-"Hitomi… You specifically went to the track to miss the date you were supposed to go on, didn't you."

-"Mother, I'm not going to go on anymore stupid blind dates."

-"But… Hitomi… I'm worried about you. Everyone else your age has steady boyfriends… you don't even want to go on dates."

-"Mom I'm not talking about this now."

-"Yes you are… it's time we…"

-"IT'S TIME YOU LEFT ME ALONE!!!!!!" Hitomi screamed. "I don't want to be here anymore… I want to go back to Gaea… back to Van."

-"Hitomi how many times have I told you that you imagined it all?"

-"I didn't!! And I wish I was still there!"

Hitomi stepped away from her mother, and backed onto the front lawn. Hitomi looked up at the sky, and for a second swore she saw another earth in the sky, and a pair of white wings.

_'Could this be the time to wish myself back to Gaea?'_

Hitomi closed her and pictured Van, the pendant, Merle and everything else she could about Gaea.

-"Take me there! Please take me back to Gaea!!"

Hitomi's mother came out and grabbed Hitomi's arm, and went to pull her inside the house. Hitomi pulled out of her mother's grasp just as a beam of blue-white iridescent light descended from the sky, to collect Hitomi. The beam of light carried Hitomi high into the heavens, leaving her mother in shock on Hitomi's front lawn.

                *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *          

Van woke up from the weirdest dream, in which he lived in a world of blue light. He shook his head and tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't. He lifted his head and saw that there was a girl unconscious on top of him. Van sat up with some difficulty and picked her up. He walked quickly through the hallways of Fanelia's castle towards the infirmary ward. He opened the door and put the girl down on one of the infirmary cots. The healer came out of the adjoined room immediately. Rose asked a lot of questions, such as, where did you find her, do you know who she is, etc. 

-"Well, she looks a little like Hitomi, but it can't be her, since she left to go home to her family and she hasn't mentioned coming back at all."

Rose just nodded, and shoved the king out of the room.

-"I'll tell you about her when I find something out, young king."

Van just nodded and walked away.

'I was just imagining things. There's no way that that could be Hitomi. She never said she was unhappy and she never said she wanted to come back. I shouldn't get my hopes up.'

**~ There was an earth shattering roar and the ground shook. Hitomi looked around, when suddenly the ground collapsed underneath her. Hitomi fell down into a dark hole that seemed to have no end. As she fell down into the blackness, among the debris of rocks and dirt, a flash of light appeared in front of her. She reached her hand out as the light became Van, with his wings spread. Van captured her hand in his and…~**

Hitomi blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get them to adjust to the light.

'Where am I? This isn't my room it's too bright… Wait the last thing I remember was being hit by the column of light… Am I back on Gaea?'

Hitomi sat up and found herself looking into the kind brown eyes of a healer. 

-"Oh good, you're awake. I wasn't sure when you'd wake up because I wasn't sure what was wrong with you. How are you feeling, what's your name?"

-"I feel ok now, and my name is Hitomi. Hitomi Kansaki."

The healer's eyes widened slightly and she nodded to Hitomi before going over to the door, opening it, and whispering something to someone who was outside. A second later the door burst open, and Van came running in. He ran over to where Hitomi was sitting and looked at her.

-"Hitomi is it really you?"


	2. Chapter 1 Reunions

Chapter 1 – Reunions

Disclaimer:  Me no own Escaflowne… Me REALLY wish I did, but then if I did, I would be writing a second a series and not a fanfic now wouldn't I? That and I would be very rich. I get no money from writing this, it's just to amuse people! YOU HOLD NOTHING AGAINST ME!!!!

-"Hitomi?"

Hitomi blinked at the tall black-haired man in front of her. It looked like Van… somewhat. But if she had changed than he had too.

-"Yeah it's me…Van."

Van reached over and hugged her. Hitomi hugged him back and inhaled his scent. 

_'Oh yes, it's definitely Van. The smell of summer and of a field of grass and flowers.'_

Hitomi sighed with relief and pleasure, and then pulled back from Van.

-"I missed you a lot Van and I'm really glad that I'm back."

-"I'm glad you're back too… but are you here to stay?"

Hitomi's gaze lowered to the ground, and for those few moments Van's heart froze. Then Hitomi looked up again and Van saw tears in her eyes. One solitary tear slowly slid down Hitomi's face, and Van reached up to brush it away.

-"Hitomi it's alright, you don't have to stay…" Van's voice broke with emotion.

But Hitomi just shook her head and smiled at him.

-"It's not that. I'm crying because I'm going to miss everything I just left behind on Earth and because I'm going to be so happy to stay here with you."

Van looked at her and saw that her tears had dried. Van felt such love for her then that he could no longer resist. He leaned forward and gently captured her lips with his. Hitomi relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Van's neck. They stayed in that position for several moments until a polite cough from beside them broke them apart. The healer Rose stood beside them. Hitomi blushed, but Rose didn't say anything. 

-"Well, you look ok to me Hitomi. You're free to go, but you have to come to me if you get any symptoms at all ok?"

Hitomi nodded and the healer returned to the back room. Van looked at Hitomi, and a thought suddenly occurred to him.

-"Do you want to see everyone again?"

-"Do I? Yes! I wish I could Allen and Milerna and everyone else as well, but there not here…"

-"Actually they are. We going to be holding a party here in 3 days, to honor the day that we won the great Gaian war together. So Allen, Milerna, Dryden, Chid, Celena and Merle, obviously, are all here in the palace."

-"Yay!"

Hitomi clapped her hands together in glee and Van just chuckled. Another thought came to Van and he grabbed a hold of Hitomi's hand, and led her out into the corridors. Hitomi sensed that Van had a surprise for her so she just followed him. Suddenly Van came to a stop, pushed Hitomi inside a doorway and was telling several seamstresses that Hitomi needed a dress for the party. They all looked at Hitomi then pulled her farther into the room, while some of them pulled out some pretty, but long unused half-finished dresses and material. One particular barely started dress caught her attention but the seamstresses tucked the dress away and before long Hitomi forgot about it… though she had the strange feeling that it had been started for her and that she would see it again soon…

A couple of hours later Hitomi left the room and wandered down the hallways of the palace until she found the main garden. She sat down of one of the stone benches, and closed her eyes. When she opened then a few seconds later, she found herself staring into a pair of cat-like eyes. Hitomi jumped back so far that she fell off the back of the bench. The cat-girl came around and sniffed at Hitomi.

-"You smell familiar…"

Hitomi's eyes widened and she looked at the cat-girl again. The cat-girl had curly pink hair to her shoulders. She was wearing a short yellow dress that allowed her tail to have free movement. She was also around Hitomi's age. Hitomi struggled to get up and then tackled the cat-girl to the floor.

-"Merle!"

-"Whoa! Get off me you crazy girl! Who are you?"

Hitomi unlatched herself from Merle and pouted, playing at mock sullenness. 

-"You don't remember me? I'm so disappointed. Let me give you a clue. I'm a strange girl, wearing strange clothes and I come from a strange place… oh yeah! You've met me before."

Merle eyes widened and she rubbed her eyes as if she didn't believe them. Then she tackled Hitomi to the ground with such suddenness that Hitomi screamed then laughed.

-"Hitomi it is you! At first I thought that my eyes were playing tricks on me, but they weren't! I missed you!"

-"I missed you too Merle, I didn't recognize you at first either, you've grown up so much."

-"Well of course."

Hitomi just laughed. Just then Van, Allen and some royal guards came rushing into the garden.

-"What's wrong? I heard a woman scream." One of the guards said.

Hitomi got up blushing and brushed herself off.

-"Sorry that was me. I was just startled."

Everyone relaxed visibly and the guards went back into the palace. Van came forward and hugged her.

-"I glad you're safe Hitomi." Van whispered.

Hitomi blushed again. Allen was standing off to the side, watching the display between Hitomi and Van, while trying to figure out who she was. The girl seemed to wake out of a trance then and stepped towards him. She looked at him for a long moment, then walked over to him, hugged him and let go. All Allen could do was blink at her.

-"Hi Allen, how have you been?"

Just then the voice clicked with a face from his past, and he reconnected the voice to this new face.

-"Hitomi?"

-"Yup, you people are really having a hard time recognizing me aren't you?"

Allen just nodded. Then Hitomi suddenly bolted inside. They all ran after her and stopped when they saw where Hitomi had gone. She had run to the main lounge area in the palace where Milerna and Celena were at the moment. Hitomi was on her knees hugging the slightly pregnant Milerna.

-"Milerna I missed you! You're pregnant too! Who's the father?"

-"Allen, I married him shortly after you guys left."

-"Really?"

Hitomi's eyes widened and she turned to face Allen, and for the first time she noticed the gold wedding band around his finger. Hitomi turned around again and hugged Milerna again.

-"Congratulations, any idea if it will be a girl or a boy? Any preference? For either of you?"

-"Well I think it will be a girl, but Allen probably wants it to be a boy."

-"I've learned not to argue with you, it means spending a night on the couch."

Hitomi cracked up and she heard a light-hearted laugh behind her and she turned around. There she saw the girl she had seen with Milerna. The girl got up and glided over to Allen.

-"Well Onii-san, I saw that's a lesson well learned." She broke into laughter again.

Allen suddenly noticed the way that Hitomi was staring at his sister. He cleared his throat and everyone looked his way. 

-"Hitomi, I would like to introduce you to my sister, Celena. She reappeared shortly before you left Gaea."

-"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Celena."

-"Are you really the girl from the mystic moon that I've heard my brother and Van talking about? Oh I have so many questions to ask you."

Celena grabbed Hitomi's arm and led her over to the window, where they both commenced some girl talk. Van and Allen just looked at each other, and decided that now would be a good time to practice some sword moves, while Milerna continued on her piece of embroidery. However none of them were aware of the sinister person watching over them all.

** "Oh yes, the time will come soon. They will all suffer. Here I am locked in my eternal prison, and they dare to sit and laugh. Oh yes revenge will be sweet, little do they know that I am lying in wait, it is only a matter of time until the perfect moment arises and then they will all be out of my way… permanently. 

Evil laughter resounded through the dark cave, as the very face of Death looked upon the unsuspecting people who now resided in Fanelia's Castle… **


	3. Chapter 2 New Discoveries

Chapter 2 – New Discoveries

Disclaimer:  Me no own Escaflowne… Me REALLY wish I did, but then if I did, I would be writing a second a series and not a fanfic now wouldn't I? That and I would be very rich. I get no money from writing this, it's just to amuse people! YOU HOLD NOTHING AGAINST ME!!!!

After a few non-stop hours of chatting with Celena, Hitomi managed to learn pretty much everything that had happened since she had left Gaea. Hitomi stumbled down the corridor in hopes of finding the kitchen or at least a glass of water! Suddenly total weariness fell on Hitomi and she stumbled into the nearest room, collapsed on the bed and found herself totally asleep.

~~ Hitomi stumbled down a set of stairs and she desperately hoped to find a bottom to these steps, and she also hoped that ended sometime soon. The stairs ended abruptly and Hitomi found herself on her knees. She got up slowly and looked around. She found that there was a small amount of light in the room, but very little. She suddenly noticed a tall figure shrouded in shadows in the corner of the room. Hitomi couldn't tell if the figure was male or female, and the voice she then heard didn't give it away either. 

**-"Soon, you shall meet your fate soon. Don't expect to live too much longer Goddess Of Destiny. Your fate is tied to many others and you shall bring others to their doom."**

**The figure laughed menacingly and sent shivers up Hitomi's spine. Then the figure disappeared into the shadows and Hitomi felt herself being pulled away. ~~ **

Hitomi slowly became aware of the fact that she was lying on a bed. Hitomi willed her eyes to open and found that they were trying to stay shut. She forced herself to sit up and was about to get up when she found that someone was preventing her from getting up. She forced her eyes open and saw that Van was sitting beside her and had his hand on her arm to hold her down. She blinked at him, tired to say something and coughed instead. Van held out a glass of water and she took it gratefully and drank it down.

-"What happened?"

-"Well I found you here, and Rose told me that you were suffering from exhaustion, and the start of starvation."

-"Well, I haven't been getting much sleep and I haven't been eating much so I guess that's true. How long have I been out?"

-"About a day and a half, the party is in 2 hours."

-"What?"

Hitomi got a sudden burst of strength, got out of bed, and told Van to get the seamstresses to bring in the dress. (They had finished it before Hitomi had met Merle) Van complied and within a few minutes Hitomi was surround by about 6 servants, who were putting on the dress, and fixing hair, makeup, etc. Van decided that it would be much better if he just left, so he did. He went to his room, and found a whole bunch of servants waiting for him. He walked in and let the servants dress him for the party. After about an hour Van, was finally ready, and he left for Hitomi's room to get her. When he knocked on the door and went in, Hitomi was sitting on the bed, and Van was unable to see how she looked. A couple of minutes later the maid finished with Hitomi, curtsied to both of them and left. Then Hitomi turned around. Van could feel his mouth dropping open as he stared at her. Her hair had been curled and piled on top of her head, but a few stands on either side had been left down. She was wearing a beautiful emerald green dress that fit her perfectly. With the dress came the white gloves that went to her elbows and she had white shoes, though you really couldn't see them. Suddenly Van's mind took over and he found himself actually going to do what he came here for. He walked up to Hitomi and kissed her.

-"Watch the makeup Van."

-"I'm sure you don't mind that much, and besides it's perfect for something I'm about to say."

-"Really?"

-"Yes, Hitomi I know that you know this, but I've never actually told you, and that doesn't feel right so… I love you Hitomi."

Hitomi smiled and kissed him.

-"I've always known that Van, but you're right it is better to hear. I love you too Van."

Van kissed her again and then a small part of his mind urged him to do what he had really come here for.

-"Hitomi, I love you with all my heart, and I really can't think of my life without you anymore. Since you said you were going to stay here, I think that this is probably best," Van got down on one knee in front of Hitomi, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and my Queen, so that you can always be by my side?"

Hitomi felt tears of happiness spill from her eyes, and she dropped onto her knees and threw her eyes around Van's neck. 

-"Yes! It would be the happiest day of my life to become your wife and the queen of Fanelia."

-"I'm glad."

Van smiled and kissed her, slipped the engagement ring on her finger and then called a maid to fix her makeup because it now had tear streaks through it. The maid came in and saw that Hitomi was crying and shot a glare at the king until she realized they were tears of happiness. The maid just shook her head, shooed the king outside and went to fix Hitomi's makeup. About 20 minutes later Hitomi came out, dry-eyed and absolutely glowing with happiness.

-"Well the party starts in 10 minutes, shall we go?"

-"Sure."

Van offered Hitomi his arm and she took it, then they set off down the corridors. 

-"Well do you think we should tell everyone about this."

-"I'd say that it would be a good idea, probably because no one will miss this ring."

The ring had a large diamond on top of it, surrounded by emeralds, and the gold band was inlaid with diamonds as well.

-"This thing is so expensive looking!"

-"It was my mothers. It's been in the Fanelian family for a few generations now." 

-"Thank you… and do you think that after the party I could go tell my parents. I promise I'll be back, whether I have to get my parents to disown me or whether they just let me go. I would find everyway to get back to you. I love you too much to leave you now."

Van smiled and kissed her.

-"Of course you can go."

Hitomi smiled and kissed Van again and then they both stopped in front of a huge pair of doors that led into the dance hall. He nodded at the guards and they opened the doors. Van and Hitomi walked in and walked up to the front of the room. Van stepped onto the pedestal and everyone turned to look at him. 

-"Friends were here to celebrate the day when we beat Zaibach. I hope you all plan to enjoy yourselves. I just have a couple of announcements to make before we start the party. First of Hitomi is leaving tomorrow to say goodbye to her parents and then she is coming back, and that's a promise. The second is that Hitomi and I are engaged. Now, let the celebration begin!"

For a few moments everyone just stared at the couple, then Merle broke the spell by jumping forward and tackling Hitomi to the ground. Then one by one everyone stepped forward to congratulate them. Then the party started. When it finished several hours later, they were all exhausted and they all retired to their rooms. All except Hitomi and Van, who stood outside their rooms (which were side by side for the moment).

-"So you're going tomorrow?"

-"Yeah but I should be back in a couple of days at the most, I wont leave you again I promise."

-"I know."

Van and Hitomi and gave each other a hug and a kiss, then retired to their rooms. A few hours later at about 6 in the morning, Van was awoken by a bright flash of blue. He sat up just in time to see the blue transport beam, take Hitomi back to her world. He shook off bad feelings and reminded himself that Hitomi would be back in a couple of days.


	4. Chapter 3 A New Home

Chapter 3 –A New Home

Disclaimer:  Me no own Escaflowne… Me REALLY wish I did, but then if I did, I would be writing a second a series and not a fanfic now wouldn't I? That and I would be very rich. I get no money from writing this; it's just to amuse people! YOU HOLD NOTHING AGAINST ME!!!!

Hitomi felt herself land on solid and blinked her eyes several times to clear them. When they had refocused she found that she had landed in her front yard, the same place she had left. She took a few wobbly steps forward, then walked to her front door. She pushed it open, walked inside and closed the door. Her mother then walked into the foyer and dropped the plate she was drying.

-"Hitomi! You're back!"

-"Yeah."

-"Where were you?"

-"I told you before, I was on Gaia."

-"Hitomi don't lie to me."

-"I'm not."

-"Well I think you are, so you'll be grounded if you don't stop lying."

-"Whatever, I'm not staying long. I just came to tell you that I'm going to stay in Gaia permanently. Van asked me to marry him."

-"Well, what did you say?"

-"I said yes of course."

-"How? You're only 18, besides we haven't even met him."

-"Hmm? And what does your meeting him have to do with it. I love him, I'm marrying him, I'm grabbing some of my personal things from upstairs and I'm leaving."

With that Hitomi pushed past her mother and ran to her room. There she gathered her things, like some books to read, her tarot cards, and other various Mystic Moon things that she knew she'd miss on Gaia. She packed them all in her duffle bag and ran back downstairs.

-"I just came to say goodbye mom. And just so you know, I doubt I will be back here of my own free will ever again."

-"Hitomi you can't just leave like this."

-"Oh but I can."

Hitomi walked over to the door, pulled it open and walked out onto the front lawn. By now there were about 20 people gathered around their front lawn because they wanted to know what the bright blue light had been.

-"Bye mom."

Hitomi closed her eyes and focused on Gaia, blocked out everything about Earth and her family. The pendant floated out from under her shirt and above her head. The people around her gasped and pointed. Hitomi willed it upwards and then called down the beam of light. It came immediately and blinded everyone for a few seconds. But in those few seconds Hitomi had been taken back to Gaia, her new home… Leaving only a glowing red pendant behind. 

                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *              

Hitomi felt herself land and waited until the spots in front of her eyes disappeared. Once they had she saw she was in her room in the Fanelian Castle… not that it would be hers much longer. She put her duffle bag down beside the closet, and prayed that no one had seen the light of her return. She waited a few minutes and gratefully no one showed up. Only then did Hitomi throw herself down on the bed and let herself grieve for what she had now just lost. 

-"I know it didn't seem like it mom, but I love you, and I will miss you." 

That started a whole new set of tears until Hitomi eventually cried herself into exhaustion. When she woke up the next morning the sun was already high in the sky. Hitomi figured that she had better tell everyone that she was back… especially Van. She got up out of bed, pulled off her uniform, used the wash-water that was left in the basin, changed into a blue dress and fixed her hair and makeup. Then she shook off the last bit of her sadness at the thought of seeing Van. She opened the door, closed it behind her and made her way out towards the courtyard, chances are that either Van would be there, or someone would have seen him. She walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. Then she heard someone call her name. Hitomi turned around just in time to see Merle flying straight at her. Hitomi dogged at the last second so Merle just ended up glomping onto her waist instead of knocking her to the ground.

-"Come one Hitomi! Van was hoping you'd be back by now! He waiting for you at the council meeting… oh good your already dressed up. How'd you know? Wait that's a stupid question! Come on, come on!"

Hitomi let Merle's ramblings wash over her until…

-"Wait council meeting? Why am I going?"

-"Duh. Well for one, you'll soon have a large say in what happens in there once you're queen and secondly Van has to announce your engagement. Technically he still has to ask permission but I know that if they said no, Van would argue till they were either dead or they had agreed."

Hitomi nodded nervously and Hitomi was dragged off to the council meeting, yet she had the worst feeling something bad would happen very soon… something involving them. 


	5. Chapter 4 The Council Meeting

Chapter 4 – The Council Meeting And A Bad Beginning

Disclaimer:  Me no own Escaflowne… Me REALLY wish I did, but then if I did, I would be writing a second a series and not a fanfic now wouldn't I? That and I would be very rich. I get no money from writing this; it's just to amuse people! YOU HOLD NOTHING AGAINST ME!!!!

Merle was still dragging Hitomi to the council room while telling her all about the councilors at the same time.  When they reached the door Hitomi stopped and smoothed her dress down and took a few nervous breaths. When she felt ready she looked over to find that Merle had already gone inside and announced that Hitomi was there. Then she saw Merle waving her in, so she attempted to swallow her nervousness and stepped inside. Merle ran past her, gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up sign then closed the door. Hitomi turned her face around to see everyone looking at her. Nervous butterflies rose in her stomach and she firmly told herself to stop. Someone at the end of the table rose, and Hitomi's butterflies disappeared to be replaced by extreme joy, because that person was Van. Despite what the councilors would think, Hitomi ran forward and hugged Van. He hugged her back, then pulled out a chair beside him, and let her sit down. Hitomi found that when she was sitting the butterflies were less bad.  Van cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

-"Ok, well we can finally begin since Hitomi has finally arrived."

-"Is this the same Hitomi that was the Seer in the Great War?"

-"Do you know anybody else that has the unusual name of Hitomi?"

-"No."

-"Ok, well I believe that you said you had some important business to discuss with me. I also have something to discuss with you."

Van sat back down and smiled at Hitomi. Hitomi smiled back then turned her attention to the councilor who had just risen.

-"Your Highness, we have a very important matter to discuss with you. I will be blunt you need to get married. You need heirs and a queen to secure the future of Fanelia."

The councilor sat down and waited for the usual explosion from the King. He never liked to talk about a marriage that was necessary. But this time Van just sat there with a small smile on his face. Van stood up and put his hands on the table.

-"And now you come to the very thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Hitomi giggled as every councilors jaw dropped. 

-"Now I really hate this, and I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to, but I suppose you do know what's better for Fanelia. I want your permission to marry Hitomi. And even if you say no, you will soon find yourself either without a king or with Hitomi as a queen anyways."

Finally one of the councilors seemed to have found his voice and he stood up.

-"Sire, for me, we are amazed you have finally chosen someone to marry, and we were afraid you would be mad again, as you usually are."

-"Did you ever think of why I was angry? You wanted me to marry some stupid simpering princess, when I loved Hitomi!"

Hitomi in her seat blushed and looked down.

-"Well, it's true that we never thought of that but we also never thought that Hitomi would return from the Mystic Moon. And we would be delighted if you took Hitomi as a wife. Not only would she secure Fanelia but she would also be accepted by the people because of what she did for the country years ago." 

-"Good then it's settled."

-"When will the wedding take place your majesty?"

-"We don't know, we haven't exactly decided yet."

-"Very well, we have no other business so this meeting is dismissed."

The councilors stood up and pushed their chairs in. Hitomi stood up as well and hugged Van. Then she decided she had better tell Merle the news. She walked pass the table and then suddenly stopped. Blackness had suddenly seemed to appear at the edges of everything. Hitomi panicked, if this was a vision, she had never had one like this.

-"Van! Help! Something's happening!"

That was Hitomi's last thought as blackness settled over her and she passed out. Van had whirled around at Hitomi's cry for help as had most of the councilors. Van ran forward and was just in time to catch her as she fell.

-"Is she alright sire?"

Van pulled back an eyelid and saw that her eyes were dilated.

-"She's ok, she's just having a vision. Help me carry her to her room."

**~~ Hitomi found herself descending that same staircase. When she got to the bottom she saw the figure in the corner, shrouded in shadows.  Hitomi strode into the middle of the room and looked at the figure.**

**-"Same thing as last time, this is interesting."**

**-"Oh but it's not the same, it's quite, quite different."**

**-"What? You can hear me?"**

**-"Well since I gave you the vision I should think so. Are you scared yet Seer? Your time of death is coming closer, and so is the doom that lies upon all whom you care about! We shall see who suffers soon! For now I say that you should suffer, if only temporarily. I will have my fun with you once I bring you to the World Of Shadows!"**

**The figure threw back its head and laughed, then when it looked back at her, its hood was partially thrown back as well. Hitomi still couldn't see its face, but she could see its eyes. Eyes like living flame, with an eagerness to kill, and a thirst for blood. As Hitomi stared at the eyes she felt the shadows growing around her. She finally ripped her eyes away from those of the figure and saw that the shadows were consuming all light. She looked back to find the figure gone, leaving her all alone in the blackness. One of the shadows reached her and touched her arm. Hitomi screamed in pain, because the shadows felt like flames. Just before she passed out she a voice whispering in the darkness.**

**-"_Shadows bring the touch of flame. I will bring the touch of flame. And the whole world will burn in darkness!" _~~**


	6. Chapter 5 Light In The Midst Of Darknes...

Chapter 5 – Light In The Midst Of Darkness

Disclaimer:  Me no own Escaflowne… Me REALLY wish I did, but then if I did, I would be writing a second a series and not a fanfic now wouldn't I? That and I would be very rich. I get no money from writing this; it's just to amuse people! YOU HOLD NOTHING AGAINST ME!!!!

Hitomi sat up to find herself in darkness. She screamed, she couldn't help herself. Then the door to her room was flung open and light flooded in. Hitomi was so relieved she started crying. The figure in this doorway ran in and threw its arms around Hitomi. Then another figure followed that one, the second had a sword out and ready.

-"What happened Hitomi?"

-"It was horrible Merle, there's an evil being somewhere and it's coming to kill me, and all those I care for! It has a horrible power as well, it has the power of Dark Flames!"

-"What are Dark Flames?"

-"This."

Hitomi pulled back the shirt on her right arm and there on her arm was a black tattoo-seeming mark that looked like flames. Hitomi shuddered and pulled the sleeve back down.

-"That mark will always be there I think. If she marked me in a vision, think of what she could do in real life."

-"Don't worry Hitomi, I won't let anyone hurt you."

-"I know Van, but it's not me I'm worry about. She said she would hurt you guys too."

-"Well I have a feeling that she's not going to act very soon, I have a feeling she's gathering energy."

-"You're probably right."

-"Merle can you go I want to talk to Hitomi."

-"Sure… bye!"

Merle smiled evilly and scampered out of the room and down the corridor. Van lit the lamps in the room and shut the door. 

-"Hitomi are you alright? Really?"

-"Yes, though I won't say I'm not scared."

-"I don't expect you not to be scared. I want to talk you about the wedding."

-"Should we figure out when we want it, who is coming, etc?"

-"Yeah I was thinking we could have the wedding in about a month, is that alright?"

-"Sure, though I'm not sure if I could wait that long."

-"Me neither, and here's a list of people I'm going to invite. You can tell me what you think."

Hitomi took the list and carefully read it over.

-"Well I think it's perfect, I don't know most of the people but those that I do know deserve to be on there."

-"Well I'm glad. Do you think you might want to rejoin the world now?"

-"Definitely, I'll be out in a few minutes."

-"Ok, oh and have fun picking out bridesmaids."

-"Don't worry I will."

Van smiled and left the room. Hitomi got out bed and pulled on a long-sleeved red dress. She brushed out her hair and was trying to pin it up when one of the maids walked in.

-"Oh let me help you with that Miss Hitomi."

-"Please just Hitomi, and thank you um… I'm sorry but what's you name?"

-"M-my name Miss? I-it's Marie."

-"Well thank you Marie, I just can't seem to get these hair pins in on my own."

Marie took the pins from Hitomi and carefully pinned up her.

-"Thank you Marie."

 Hitomi smiled and left the room. Hitomi walked down the corridors, looking for some of the people she knew. Eventually she stopped a guard patrolling the palace. 

-"Excuse me, but do you know where Merle, Milerna or Celena are?"

-"They are all in the garden Miss Hitomi."

-"Thank you."

Hitomi walked away and rolled her eyes. 

_'I guess I'm going to have to get used to having a title.'_

 Hitomi walked out into the garden and found all three of them sitting under a tree. Well…sort of. Merle was in the tree, Celena was picking flowers, and Milerna was resting under a tree doing some embroidery. Hitomi made a face she was horrible at embroidery. She walked over to the tree.

-"Hi everyone."

-"Oh you're up. How are you feeling?"

-"I'm fine, how are you?"

-"We're all fine, though Milerna's feeling nauseous."

-"Merle!"

-"Well you are!"

-"So you didn't have to tell her that."

Hitomi laughed and sat down beside them.

-"Don't worry, I wont pester you about it."

-"Thank you, Celena has been… all day."

-"Well Onii-san told me to take care of you!"

-"Really… Well I'll have to have a talk with him."

All four of them burst out laughing.

-"Milerna, Celena, Merle… I have something to ask you."

-"Yes?" They all asked.

-"Well I want you three to be my bridesmaids… that way I don't have to suffer by myself in the hot sewing room."

-"Well of course we won't let you suffer by yourself, but I'll have to be right beside the window. I can't stay in hot areas for too long, it would hurt the baby."

-"I figured that, so I had the materials for your dress already put beside it."

-"Do I really have to wear a fancy dress Hitomi?"

-"Yes Merle, and I don't see why it's a problem, you're already wearing a dress!"

-"Well ya… but this isn't one I could trip over!"

-"Well you'll just not have to run!"

-"Fine!"

-"Well I think it's wonderful, and I'm glad you consider me a friend enough to ask me."

-"Of course I do Celena, I think your very nice, and it would have been very rude of me not to invite you as well."

-"Well thank you."

-"Hey Milerna, what do you say we go inside?"

-"Sure, the baby's complaining that I haven't eaten anything for a while."

Hitomi tried to get and found she couldn't put any weight on her arm. Merle seemed to know what her problem was so she helped her up, as Celena helped Milerna up. Then they walked arm and arm into the palace.


	7. Chapter 6 Preparations

Chapter 6 – Preparations

Disclaimer:  Me no own Escaflowne… Me REALLY wish I did, but then if I did, I would be writing a second a series and not a fanfic now wouldn't I? That and I would be very rich. I get no money from writing this; it's just to amuse people! YOU HOLD NOTHING AGAINST ME!!!!

Hitomi was so busy and so happy for the next while, looking forward to the wedding and everything else that she forgot all about the evil… almost. The mark on her arm still burned occasionally and then she couldn't help but think about it. But at the moment she was so ecstatic that even if the figure had showed up she probably wouldn't have cared. She was with Celena, Merle and Milerna, and they were all having dresses made. Hitomi was standing around in the middle of the room, surrounded by about 6 people who were working on her wedding dress. Milerna was sitting near the window in her half finished dress and cooling herself with a fan. Celena and Merle were sitting on stools, also in half finished dresses, but they were talking. It was now only two weeks until the wedding and wedding supplies and decorations were coming from all over Gaia. Hitomi looked down at the dress and sighed in happiness. This dress was the one Hitomi had seen on the first day she had been back. The dress makers and maids had noticed how close Hitomi and Van had been getting, and had been hoping that he would ask her to marry him, so they had started a dress. Then Hitomi had gone home, but they had figured that she would be back, so they had kept it, all the while getting new ideas of how to make the dress look right. They had currently taken out any mirrors so that Hitomi couldn't see how she looked, well she could see how parts of it looked, but not the whole thing. The dressmakers stepped back and admired their work then nodded.

-"Ok Hitomi, you can rest now. Merle, Celena it's your turn! We'll let Milerna have a bit more of a rest."

-"Thank you."

-"Don't mention it Miss Milerna, I have 3 children of my own so I know how it feels."

Hitomi stepped of the stool, walked over to Milerna and gratefully sat down beside her.

-"I don't know how you stood that long Hitomi."

-"It didn't seem that long, how long was I up there?"

-"We all up there for about 2 hours, then we got down and you stayed up… so about 3 hours."

-"I just kept thinking about things and it felt like I was up there for 5 minutes… only my legs and back say I've been standing for 3."

About 15 minutes later Milerna got up to have her dress continued. In another couple of hours all of the bridesmaid dresses were complete and they were all different. The dressmakers looked at them all and shrugged. 

-"Ok, you can go get something to eat. Merle, Celena, Milerna, you don't have to come back tomorrow unless you'd like to keep Hitomi company, but Hitomi you have to be back, right after breakfast. If we're lucky we'll get the dress finished by tomorrow afternoon."

 Hitomi suppressed a groan of dread, but only barely. They all got changed out of the dresses and into… their other regular dresses. Merle ran outside into the garden, while Celena just walked quickly. Milerna was still feeling quite nauseous so Hitomi was walking with her. Once outside everyone started to do something different. Milerna just rested, Merle was chasing something, Celena was sewing and Hitomi was just thinking. 

_'I really wish my mom had believed me… I never thought I would be at my wedding without her being here. Of course I also never thought that I would be marrying Van… I mean I know I dreamed about it, but I didn't think I'd ever actually come back here. I still wish she could be here. Maybe I'll bring her here one day. I would love it_ _if she could meet everyone. Oh well, I have the feeling that she'll be here one day…'_

Just then Hitomi's train of thought was broken was the nearby clash of swords. Everyone else just ignored it, especially Milerna who had fallen asleep. Hitomi, who didn't particularly feel like returning to that train of thought, got up to find the source of the noise. But as she got up, Milerna opened her eyes and looked at her. 

-"Oh, sorry Milerna, I didn't mean to wake you up."

-"You didn't I was just resting. Can you help me up? I want to watch them fight it out too."

Hitomi walked over and helped her up, and then they both set off to a clear area of the garden, where they knew they'd be. When they got there, they found a shady area under a tree where they sat down. Allen and Van were both fighting, and neither was winning. Hitomi and Milerna watched for about 20 minutes before they lost interest and started talking. About half an hour after that a shadow fell over the two girls. They both looked up to see Van and Allen standing over them.

-"Uh uh Van, before you come anywhere near me you're taking a shower!"

-"You too Allen."

Van and Allen looked at each other and went off grumbling something about pushy women. Both Hitomi and Milerna burst out laughing. Then the bell rang to say that dinner was ready. They got up and made their way there. After dinner, Hitomi decided to go to sleep immediately. The next morning she got up, had breakfast and made her way to the sewing room, to find Merle already there.

-"What are you doing here Merle?"

-"Well I'm here to keep you company. I couldn't let you be bored all by yourself."

-"Thanks!"

Hitomi walked in and within 2 minutes was standing on the stool with the dress on, surrounded by dressmakers. She just sighed and hoped it would be over soon.

_'It's all for the wedding, it's all for the wedding…I just have to remember that…'_


	8. Chapter 7 The Big Day

Chapter 7 – The Big Day

Disclaimer:  Me no own Escaflowne… Me REALLY wish I did, but then if I did, I would be writing a second a series and not a fanfic now wouldn't I? That and I would be very rich. I get no money from writing this; it's just to amuse people! YOU HOLD NOTHING AGAINST ME!!!!

It was here, it was finally here, the day they had all been waiting for. It was the moment that Hitomi had dreamed would never come. It was the day of her wedding… and she was more nervous than she had ever been in her life. She had woken up in the morning and freaked out. Luckily Milerna had anticipated it, because she had acted the same way on her wedding day, so she had been there with Merle and Celena for morale. They had succeeded in calming her down… after about an hour. Then Merle summoned a servant to get Hitomi some breakfast, because she wasn't allowed to leave the room. There was the tradition of the bride not being able to see the groom before the wedding, and of course you couldn't keep a king in one room for most of the day. When the servant came with the food, Hitomi was too nervous to eat, but they made her eat… at least some of it. Then they all pitched in to keep Hitomi busy for a few hours. After they had made Hitomi eat some lunch, Merle got another servant to run and get the dresses. Since everyone was looking forward to this, there were several servants outside the door, so 3 or 4 ran off to get the dresses. The servants were back in about 2 minutes. Merle and Celena took the dress, while other servants went to fetch makeup and hairpins, etc. Hitomi gladly got into the dress and shoes. Then a servant knocked on the door. Milerna opened it, got the makeup, and turned around smiling. Hitomi sat down and let Milerna and the others fix everything just right. After about 2 hours Hitomi was finally ready to go.  Then they proceeded to get themselves ready… they were the bridesmaids after all. They sent one of the servants to make sure everyone was ready for the wedding, and to tell them that Hitomi was coming. While they were waiting, Merle, Celena, and Milerna got into their bridesmaid dresses. When the servant came back about 10 minutes later.

-"Miss Hitomi? Everyone is ready and waiting for you. We should get there soon."

-"Ok… Milerna, is it natural to feel this happy and scared at the same time?"

Milerna smiled at Hitomi and patted her on the shoulder.

-"Oh yes, it's quite normal. Actually I'd be very surprised if you didn't feel that way. Especially since you're marrying the king of Fanelia."

-"Ohhhh… all those people are going to judge me!"

-"Calm down Hitomi! Just look at Van and focus on him."

-'Alright…this is the happiest day of my life after all."

Milerna smiled and linked arms with Hitomi. Celena did the same on the other side and Merle followed behind. When they got to the doors of the main hall, they sent a servant in to tell them to start the music. Merle went in first, then Celena, then Milerna and finally it was Hitomi's turn. 

As she walked towards the doors all of the servants in attendance wished her good luck. The doors opened wide and every eye was on Hitomi. Hitomi's gaze went to the front of the room where Milerna, Merle and Celena stood in almost-matching dresses. They smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled back. Then she turned her eyes to the center pedestal, where Van waited for her…

                **~                                                                              ~                                                                              ~**

Van turned to stare at the doors when they opened for the last time. Then Hitomi walked in. She looked absolutely breathtaking that Van had to force himself not to run forward and kiss her. He stood still staring at her, reveling in the moment that was the happiest of his life. She wore a beautiful white wedding dress that looked simple but was probably immensely complicated. The top of it was form fitting and then it flared out gently from the waist, the sleeves were long and flowing. There was a long train of about 3 feet and a long veil that had been attached to the circle of flowers that surrounded her hair. She was wearing very little makeup, just a bit of eye shadow, blush and lipstick. The top of the dress had small teardrop pearls sewn in a tasteful design of flowers. The bottom of the dress lacked decoration, but was layered. The first layer was a shining white silk and a pale white gauze draped over that, making Hitomi's gown look like it was made of white clouds. He absorbed all of this in only a few seconds and was content to watch Hitomi slowly make her towards him…

                ~                                                                              ~                                                                              ~

Hitomi forced herself to breathe normally and to focus on Van. She could people in the audience whispering to each other and couldn't help but overhear them. She nearly sighed in relief; they were all saying how great the dress and the decorations looked. Once she heard this Hitomi decided to take a look at the decorations since they had been brought in specially. She took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from Van and turned them to the room. She had always thought this room beautiful in a quiet way, though now it was beautiful in a noticeable way. There were white cloth streamers that were draped around the top of the room, that were duplicating the way her dress was. There were also many bouquets of white roses and some sort of white and pale pink flowers that smelled beautiful but were like nothing Hitomi had ever seen before. There was a white cloth carpet that she was walking on that started at the door and had been draped attractively across the alter. As her eyes followed this path they came to rest again on Van and she found that she was very close to him now and she found that she couldn't tear her gaze away from him.


End file.
